Thirteen Reasons
by islenskhalfviti
Summary: Iceland asks a question, and Denmark has absolutely no trouble answering. Why does he love him at all? Denmark x Iceland-DenIce-Fluff


Emil ran a hand over the other's cheek, pressing his forehead to the other's. Mathias grinned, enjoying the attention and proximity.

"So…why?"

Mathias hummed and wrapped his arms around the Icelandic's waist, pulling him closer..well, as close as he could pull him in a straddling position.

"Why? Well…" He stared into his violet eyes, this time putting up a smile that was sincere instead of his usual smirk. "First of all, ya're one of the most adorable people I've ever met." His smile grew bigger as he noticed the other's cheek slowly turn a light pink, most likely from both the contact and the complement.

"Second, ya may be all cold and 'Oi, halfvíti.' on the outside." He stuck his tongue out a bit as he imitated him. "You still care about me-all of us-your family on the inside."

Emil felt the corners his mouth twitch upwards slightly. "Ahh...and ya smile's so cute. It's rare and beautiful, and make ya cheeks all round. I swear... my heart beats faster every time I see it. Why do you think I try to make ya laugh all the time?"

Mathias grabbed one of his hands, bringing it up to his lips and kissing his fingers gently. He closed his eyes slowly. "Fourth, ya always smell so good. Your smell...your scent..is so addicting...mhmm…."

"Fifth, ya know those things you call flaws? Basically all ya little perks? Your 'social awkwardness' and the way ya get all embarrassed all easily? How ya blush all shades of red and pink? I love that so much." He cupped his cheek as Emil watched him silently.

"Sixth, that accent you hate when you speak English? It's amazing. And, in all honestly, Icelandics truly have the cutest accents. Like, how you can't pronounce your 'z's' and you roll your 'r's'..." He chuckled and ran one hand down his side.

"Seveeeeenth…" He hummed again and clicked his tongue. "Ya cheeks."

Emil raised a brow. "My cheeks."

Mathias nodded. "Ya cheeks. They're all round and squishy and chubby. Adorable."

"Eighth." He let out a small snicker as he looked at the other. "Your butt."

"Oh?"

"Ja! It's perfect! Not too big or small. Doesn't attract too much attention, mostly concerning other people's, but still a nice butt. I like it!"

"Hm." Emil smirked a bit and leaned back, crossing his arms and tapping his chin with a gloved hand. "My butt, huh?"

The Dane shifted his gaze down to his hands. "Ya hands…..They're so tiny…" He grabbed one and observed it.

"I guess so…"

"I dunno why, but I've always liked the little gloves you're worn over them too, for some reason. Why don't you take them off right now, though?"

He reached over and bit down on the tip of one of the fingers, sliding the glove off and wiggling his eyebrows at Emil. The smaller nation felt his cheeks flush as he watched him, furrowing his brows together and snatching his glove out of his mouth. "Stupid."

Mathias laughed and let his hand fall down. "Aw...don't be like that!" He blinked before counting off on his fingers. "Let's see...that was how many? Two...five...seven, eight, nine, ten…? Ja. Alright...Oh! Eleventh-how warm ya always are! I mean..I know you always hate those volcanoes but they make ya all warm and snuggly and stuff!"

The Icelandic merely rolled his eyes and continued listening to him.

"Twelfth! The little noises you always make."

Emil stared at him. "What do you mean…?"

"Like!" Mathias reached over and prodded his side, eliciting a small yelp from the other.

"And the cute small noises you make when we're….ya know….doing it." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows once again.

Emil took a minute to process this before widening his eyes and slowly turning a dark red. "Damn it, Dan-" He smacked his shoulder gently. "Perv…"

"Hej! I'm only complementing ya here!" He cleared his throat. "Thirteen! Ya little attitude you got. So sassy…" He snorted.

"I am not sassy."

"Ya totally are. I don't know why but...your stubborn, rude, and cold personality is really...for some reason..attractive." He buried his face into the other's neck.

Emil blinked and pulled away. "Really?"

"Really."

He smiled. "Well, good, since that's not going away."

Mathias chuckled and pulled him close again. "Good."

"I love you, you idiot."

"Love you too, kaere."


End file.
